1. Field of the Invention
The invention describes an arrangement for mainly ex-works transport of at least one power semiconductor module, preferably arranged in a one- or two-dimensional matrix in a transport packaging.
2. Description of the Related Art
In principle, a large number of different transport packagings for power semiconductor modules, such as simple cardboard boxes or plastic blisters having a base body and cover, are known. So-called skin packagings are known from the packaging of goods for end consumers. Simple cardboard boxes, for example in accordance with DE 39 09 898 A1, generally have the disadvantage that they do not protect the power semiconductor modules sufficiently against mechanical damage during transport. A further disadvantage is that such packaging has to be opened, for example for customs inspections and, consequently, the power semiconductor modules can be touched directly, which may possibly lead to damage from electrostatic discharge or due to the touching of sensitive surfaces, for example silver-coated connection elements.
The so-called skin packagings such as are known from DE 199 28 368 A1, for example, form a starting point of this invention and are a combination of a cardboard box with a plastic film enclosing the product to be packaged. As is known, such packagings have the significant disadvantage that they do not permit opening the packaging and removing the packaged product easily.